The Proposal
by attackattackluv
Summary: this is my sequel to Returning and Edward is getting ready to propose.


**Summary: Sequel to Returning, Edward gets ready to propose and with his brothers help can he plan the perfect proposal or will it all go completely wrong.**

**Edward's POV**

I had been looking through my closet for hours. After I had dropped Bella off at her house around 3 I came straight back to my house, and started searching. My mother had given me the ring my father had given her before she died. I knew it was somewhere in my closet, just where exactly. I continued to look through boxes, when Alice came in. At first she just watched me then she started going through one of the boxes.

"Alice I've already been through that box."

"I know but you missed something."

"What could I have possibly missed?"

She pulled out a small jewelry box with floral patterns carved into the wood. She opened it and started pulling back the felt; once most of the felt was pulled I saw a little compartment in the back of the box. When he opened the compartment, she began pulling out jewelry and the last thing she pulled was my mother's ring. I couldn't believe she found it, well there that was done now the task of planning how to propose.

I knew it had to sweet but also simple since Bella hated surprises in the first place, so that was going to make everything extra difficult. Not to mention how observant Bella is and with me trying to sneak around she'll begin getting suspicious. I couldn't believe it but I was going to need my brothers' help.

It took forever to convince Emmett and Jasper to help me, but they finally agreed and that they had a plan. They told me to follow them and began running. They took me to a small lake that was crystal water and a waterfall (picture on profile) it looked like something on a postcard.

"How did you guys find this place?"

"It was actually really easy to do, we were just running through the forest one day and we heard the water." Wow Emmett didn't give me a completely stupid or perverted answer.

"Edward why do feel so surprised?"

"Well Jazz I kid of figured that since Emmett answered me something perverted was going to come out of his mouth."

"Hey I can be smart sometimes right Jazz?"

"I wouldn't use the word smart there Em."

"You guys are so mean to me." And with that he took off.

"Well looks like it's up to you and me Jazz."

"Guess so."

We worked until about 11:30, and then I decided that Charlie should be asleep and Bella would be waiting for me.

When I got to Bella's house, she was sitting on her computer emailing my sister. I quietly read it over:

_Alice,_

_I've been trying to get a hold of Edward ever since he dropped me off at my house this afternoon. Ithink he might be up to something, if you see him have him call me._

_~Bella_

"I don't think you're going to need to send that love, and for the record I'm not up to anything."

"I swear Edward if you don't stop scaring me like that I'll…"

"You'll what love?"

"Ugghh I don't know."

"Exactly, so I win"

"For now."

I just rolled my eyes and picked her up.

"You know I can walk right Edward"

"Yeah I know but it's more fun this way"

"Of course it is"

I flopped down on her bed still holding her in my arms, and she snuggled into my chest. I began humming her lullaby. Soon she was asleep in my arms

The next day Charlie was off work so I couldn't be with Bella all day, but I could get some work done over at the lake. Jasper and Alice were going hunting and was still mad about me calling him stupid and perverted, so I was on my own.

I got most of what I was planning to do finished, but it would probably take most of tomorrow to be completely finished with the planning. But right now I decided to get home since I had no cell service here.

When I got home I called Bella to see how she was and when she answered she told me Charlie had gone on a fishing trip with Billy so I could come over. I got changed out of the clothes from working at the lake and headed over to Bella's house.

When I got there instead of knocking I just kind of walked in knowing Charlie wasn't there, but when I got there instead of hearing just Bella I head Rosalie, Alice and Bella. This couldn't possibly be good, all three of them were in the living room watching a TV showed called the Vampire Diaries. Bella turned around and smiled when she saw me. I walked over and sat in the armchair, after watching only 5 minutes of the show I could tell how much they had wrong about vampires.

"Why are you three watching this it has everything wrong about vampires."

"Because it's a cute story, and it reminds us of you and Bella." Alice said giggling

"Well I think its stupid and pointless."

"Then go home."

"Now Rose why should I go home when this is my girlfriend's house."

"But Alice and I are her best friends, so we win."

"I doubt you win, but I'll sit here and shut up"

"Good" they all said at the same time. The show seemed to go on forever, everything they said about vampires was all wrong. For example the vampires burned in the sun, and if you shoved a steak through a vampire's heart they turned to stone and die. I couldn't believe how stupid people could be when it came to my kind. When the show was finally over my sisters left and I finally had Bella to myself, but by the time they left it was around 9 and in about an hour Charlie would be home. Bella and I headed up to her room and listened to music for a little while, and then she got up from my lap and went over to her computer. I followed her over and sat down before she could so I could pull her onto my lap. When she turned on her computer she pulled up a icon I had never seen before. On the screen I could see us sitting in her room. When I asked what it was she just told me to smile and look at the screen, I did as she said and then she reached forward and clicked the mouse. There was a flash then a picture of us popped up on the screen.

"I needed a picture of us for the wallpaper on my computer."

Oh that explained the flash, there must be a camera built into her computer. She clicked on a pulld own tab and clicked set as wallpaper. We just sat and talked until about 9:45 then I figured I had better leave before Charlie got home.

I took my car home and went hunting, I hunted for about two hours then headed back to Bella's house. When I got to Bella's I heard yelling and noticed Charlie's car was gone. I raced inside and saw Jacob Black towering over Bella yelling at her. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back away from her.

"What are you doing here Mutt?"

"I'm trying to make sure Bella doesn't make a huge mistake by staying with you."

"Bella can make her own decisions"

Bella came over next to me and grabbed my arm trying to pull me away from the mutt, but I wasn't going to move until he left.

"Jake just go" Bella told him with concern in her voice.

Finally after he was gone, I asked Bella about where Charlie was and she told me he had to go into work because of a robbery in town. It was now around 11:30 so I took Bella up to her room, where she got her pajamas and went to shower.

When Bella came back from showering she curled up on her bed next to me. After about a half an hour she fell asleep. I knew the next day I would have to get everything at the lake done so that on Saturday I could take her out there. Bella said my name in her sleep all night just like she usually does, but tonight there was something different. One of the times she said something that sounded "Mrs. Edward Cullen." Now I really couldn't wait until Saturday, hopefully she would say yes.

The next day I headed over to the lake first thing in the morning since Bella had to work until 5 anyways I would have a good six hours to finish up. I was running all over town trying to find all the things I needed for the perfect proposal. By 3 o'clock I had everything finished, I wasn't expecting to be done so early so I went home and changed. Once I had showered and changed I headed over to the Newton's store to see Bella.

When I got there Bella was rolling back and forth in a chair with her back to me. So the next time she came towards me I put my foot on one of the wheels stopping the chair in its tracks.

I leaned down to her ear and whispered "I thought you were supposed to be working, not playing."

She turned in the chair and looked up at me. "Well I was bored, we've been dead since noon."

"Well it's your lucky day; I'm here now so you won't be bored."

"Yeah until Mike comes back and kicks you out."

"I'll kick Newton's ass before he makes me leave you."

"Please do, all he does is flirt with me the whole time I'm here."

"The only bad part is that just gives your dad a reason to arrest me if I beat him up."

Then a door in the back opened and Newton walked into the store like he owned the place, wait he does but he looked like he owned the world. When he saw me standing there he starting glaring at me. Suddenly Bella put her lips to mine and kissed me hard, I kissed her back eagerly but couldn't figure out what brought this on. When she pulled away, I saw Newton glaring daggers at us now then I knew what had brought on that kiss. Bella was trying to make Newton more jealous than ever.

After Bella got off work we went back to her house and she started making Charlie's dinner. Tomorrow Charlie would have to fend for himself because Bella would be with me all day long. I was trying to figure out how to get Bella to come with me and her not question me about where we were going. When Charlie got home I decided instead of staying and creating tension I would head home.

When I got home I realized my idiot brothers had told my whole family about my plans for tomorrow. The second I was in the house all the females in my house bombarded me with questions, after about five minutes I started to go insane and went to get a shower. After I got out of the shower I realized I took just long enough to escape to Bella's.

As I got there she was already showered and in her bed.

"Hey wet head." She said giggling

That was when I realized my hair was still soaking wet, and it was the first time she had seen it so wet.

"Yeah my family was annoying me so I went and got a shower to avoid them."

"Well the wet hair loom is very sexy on you." She said blushing.

"Thank You." I said climbing in bed next to her and kissing her forehead.

That night was one of the longest in my life, I was so nervous for what would happen the next day. And then she woke up, ready for today.

As I drove her to the lake I kept looking over at her, smiling nervously at her. Finally we came to the point where we would have to run from. Bella wasn't as nervous as running as she used to be but I know it still scared her. So I picked her up and started running towards the lake.

When we got there I put her down and she almost fainted with what she saw.

I had put a table with two chairs with a whole picnic set out on it, there were flowers everywhere. The lake was covered in rose petals, and in the bottom of the lake were tiny crystals. And walls of the lake had lights in them so when they were turned on at night the crystals shined all trough out the lake. I put my hand in my back pocket and played with the ring in my fingers.

I showed Bella were to change into her bathing suite at while I changed into mine. When I went back towards the lake Bella wasn't out there yet so I decided to mess with her a little. I jumped in the lake and swam to the bottom and just sat there. When she came out she started yelling for me, when she turned around I popped up and grabbed her waist pulling her in the water. When we were under water I put my lips to her's and kissed her hard. When we went back up to the surface she lightly slapped my arm, but put her arms around my neck. We swam around for awhile, then we got out and she ate dinner. After she had eaten I turned on the lights in the lake and watched her face as the whole lake began to sparkle. I was standing behind her and since she was preoccupied with the lake, I pulled out the ring and got down on one knee. When she turned around she gasped.

"Isabella Marie Swan I promise to love you for the rest of forever so will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

"Edward….."

**I KNOW YOU ARE ALL GOING TO HATE ME FOR STOPPING LIKE THIS BUT IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE **

**OR I'LL CRY**


End file.
